


Jazz Band

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s03e04 Beauty and the Beasts, F/F, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was march.</p></blockquote>





	Jazz Band

"I love parades!" Kennedy enthused.

"Me too. But don't you think it would be fun if everyone in the marching band started doing their own thing?"

"Willow, the point of a marching band is that everybody moves in exact formation." Sometimes she just didn't understand Willow's thought processes.

But Willow was no longer looking at the parade or at her girlfriend. She was thinking about a boy with ever changing hair who had taught her about love and strength and even a few things about guitar chords.

She hoped that somewhere he was still marching to his own jazz drummer.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was march.


End file.
